


help me, nurse

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fantasizing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s just so confident and in-charge.  She’d probably be all dominating and authoritative, and…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	help me, nurse

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Drabble Cycle Prompt #3: Authority.

“I bet she’s good with her hands,” Lydia said slowly, twirling a strand of red hair around her finger as she sat primly in the plastic chair by the nurse’s station.

“Who?” Kira glanced up from her homework and then checked her watch, waiting for Scott to come to the hospital after his shift at Deaton’s so they could bring his mom to dinner.  Lydia came along for the ride.

“Mrs. McCall.  Duh.” Lydia nodded towards Melissa, who was inspecting a chart outside a patient’s door.  She wore purple scrubs, her hair up in a silver clip—two of Lydia’s favorite colors.

Kira sighed.  “Lydia, that’s Scott’s mom.  Are you seriously that shameless?”

“Definitely,” Lydia said, cheerfully returning Melissa’s wave.  “She’s just so confident and in-charge.  She’d probably be all dominating and authoritative, and…”

“Lydia,” Kira giggled, burying her red face in her book.  “She might hear!”

“Let her,” Lydia said with a wicked smile.  “Besides, I told you I was done with teenage boys.”


End file.
